A New Shade of Purple and Blue: He Isn't So Bad!
by DancingPurplePanda12
Summary: Gakupo realizes that maybe he should get to know Kaito better...afterall...he DID go out of his way to may him his favorite dinner! :  Shounen-ai intentions in this chapter.
1. He Isn't So Bad 1

~3NOTE TO READERS: Some things are going to be changed within my story, but the characters will remain original. They will be writing songs though which are presently written and produced at this time. J It just makes it a better story, okay? Thank you for reading…S H O U N E N - A I / Y A O I WARNING!3 ~

'_Damn it…here comes the rain again…,_' Gakupo thought to himself, staring intently with a glare at the grey-cloud-laden sky. Since he had long purple hair, it always became extremely frizzy when it rained. Not only that, but the rain made him gloomy and depressed. Some of the best songs he wrote were because of the rain-the depressing and beautiful ones anyways. Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all…the blue rain…

Gakupo hurried home to the manor in which the other original Vocaloids lived. Each Vocaloid had their own room, but they all lived within the same space. Sometimes it became a nuisance to him, but he didn't mind as long as they knew where to draw the line and just leave him alone. It wasn't often though that Gakupo needed to ask to be alone because the other Vocaloids were usually busy with recording and shopping, or just having fun without asking him. They thought that since Gakupo was the "loner" of the household, that he wouldn't enjoy their activities as much as they did. Oh how they were wrong…sometimes, Gakupo's feelings even got hurt, but he never would say anything to them about it.

As he entered the door, he got a sudden aroma of spaghetti and breaded eggplant…like the kind he often had at Olive Garden…but the home-made version that the Vocaloids so kindly made him was ten times better than any restaurant's version of it. A smile spread across his lips and he shut his eyes, taking his boots off quickly to hurry to the kitchen and see who was making it. The quality and taste of the dish depended on who was making it. If it was one of the Kagamine twins, then it was bound to be disgusting because they could never agree on anything, like how much garlic to put, parmesan cheese or no parmesan cheese, or even the brand of spaghetti sauce. But if it was one of the girls making it, it was bound to make him happy. Naturally, the women of the Vocaloid manor absolutely could cook fantastically.

He entered the kitchen quickly and skidded to an almost halt, shocked. "Kaito? I thought…you didn't know how to cook…!" What a shocker! Gakupo had surely thought it was little Miss Miku making the dish because of the scent-in which whoever made it had individual, yet different scents, oddly.

Kaito looked back at Gakupo, a white apron around his waist. "Of course I do…the girls taught me a while back, and…I wanted to try it out, so…I'm attempting your favorite dish…is…that okay Gakupo-sama?" He smiled only slightly, his eyes intently staring into Gakupo's.

"O-…of course…I mean, yes…and you don't have to use such formals with me…I'm not at any higher rank than anyone else in the household Kaito-kun. Okay?" Just to make sure, Gakupo got a fork out of the drawer by the sink and poked at a breaded eggplant and got some pasta and sauce, then brought it to his lips and tried it. He thoroughly tasted it in his mouth and paused. It was…the best yet that any of the other Vocaloids had attempted to make.

Happy with the results, Gakupo got a plate and attempted to scoop some out of the pan, ravenous from his trip that day, but Kaito smacked his hand and laughed. "No! It has five more minutes, plus I have to put more parmesan in it. Eat a garlic breadstick, okay?," Kaito smiled, shutting his eyes. Such a great smile…such perfect, white teeth… "Alright…but…serve me first please, okay? I am so ravenous." Gakupo looked sadly at the floor and went into the dining room where the other Vocaloids were sitting and chatting quietly, snacking on breadsticks and wine. Though most of the Vocaloids were still teenagers, and even kids, Gakupo let them have wine when they had pasta, pizza, and really fancy dinners. Tonight just happened to be a wine night, so everyone had a glass of wine, except Kaito. Why?

The purple-haired samurai Vocaloid sat in one of the two empty seats next to one another and put his napkin in his lap like a lady, though he surely was not, and awaited Kaito to serve them. Miku smiled and hugged Gakupo. "Gakupo-aniki, can we have a duet soon? I usually duet with Kaito, but…I'm so tired of it! He complains that only I duet with him, and he suggest we try other Vocaloids in duets, so…will you? Please? We can do one of your songs! And…and I'll be good! I promise…" Poor Miku…she was annoyingly cute, so Gakupo couldn't deny her. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes…I will get to writing a song very soon, okay? You do know my style of singing, do you not? Very serious…and beautiful, or as Kaito has told me…" He remembered perfectly the first day he had sang in the studio for his first single…and Kaito had said that his voice was like the spring wind with butterflies beautifully littering the sky…purple butterflies…and now Gakupo imagined one blue butterfly amongst the many purple ones. What could it mean?

Soon, Kaito came out and scooped everyone a good serving of the breaded eggplant and spaghetti onto everyone's plates, but gave himself quite a bit less. Why was that? Only being curious, Gakupo tapped Kaito's plate and looked at him as he sat down. "Why do you have less than us?" Kaito smiled to himself, though it seemed sad. "I'm on a diet…people…have been saying in my photos and PV's, I look…fat…."

'But you look amazingly skinny…and just…amazing…'Gakupo thought, staring blankly at the sad expression in Kaito's eyes. He shook himself out of the trance and looked at his plate. "Eat up everyone…enjoy the dinner I have prepared!" Kaito smiled at everyone and bowed his head to each of the members, then began to eat. Gakupo slowly ate, but quickly began to quicken his pace as soon as he noticed exactly how good the dinner was and how hungry he really was. Maybe Kaito wasn't so bad after all…


	2. Kaito's Sick! 2

~3Part two! In this sequel to chapter one, Gakupo finds himself alone with Kaito…being alone with another man in a fan fiction, a YAOI/SHOUNEN AI fan fiction does not always mean it will turn out to be straight out sex…in this chapter, Gakupo gets to know Kaito a little better. Enjoy! Comment, message, favorite…J Jade gave me the idea for this one. Thanks love!~3

"We'll be going for the day Gakupo-sama," Miku yelled from the doorway, pulling her boots on. "You'll be home alone! Please do not go into my room!" She screeched, absolutely horrified about the private things hidden in her room. Even though Miss Miku seemed completely innocent and adorable, she was a teenager none-the-less, and that meant that she had sex. Gakupo could only imagine what was hidden in that room…

"Alright. I'll see you later." Gakupo raised his voice to not quite a yell and looked at his bedroom door. After the click of the front door could be heard from the other Vocaloids leaving for the day, Gakupo got up and went to the kitchen and made some tea. He didn't drink the tea-bag crap that they had always kept around in the cabinets, but instead, he had tea imported from Japan. Unlike the other Vocaloids, he had decided to be true to his Japanese heritage and drink tea daily and eat rice daily with at least one meal.

As the kettle began to whistle, Gakupo turned off the stove and put tea leaves in a tea strainer and poured the hot water over it. Now that he had his daily tea, he went back to his room, leaving the door open now that no one was home…or so he thought.

A low groan came from a few rooms down, though it was audible enough to the ear. Having caught his attention, Gakupo rose from his work of writing a song and went to go see what it was. He opened the door to where the sound had come from and there lay Kaito, looking absolutely miserable and red-faced.

Kaito groaned sadly and looked at Gakupo. "I'm so sick…I don't know what caused it. I hope I'm not bothering you too much Gakupo-sama…" 'There he goes again with the 'sama' crap…oh well, I'll just let him call me 'sama' since he likes it so much…' Gakupo smiled to himself and shook his head at the thought. "No, you're not…I can make you some soup if you would like, and herbal tea…"

After thinking about the offer for a moment, Kaito smiled and nodded, his nose bright red and a pile of wadded-up tissues on the bed beside him. The air smelled of sickness, and cough medicine…grape flavor…maybe Kaito liked purple as well as blue. After all, it was a shade of blue, but…darker. Or lighter…whatever, but they were still a connection!

Without a second thought, Gakupo headed off to the kitchen and began to make chicken noodle soup…homemade…chicken noodle soup; not that crap in a can. After making simple noodles and cooking the chicken, he collected the broth of the chicken and put the noodles and chicken in the broth to simmer with a few other vegetables. "He'll really like this…my mother is such a great teacher when it comes to food…and I am such a quick, and easy learner." Admiring himself, as usual, Gakupo turned the burner off and ladled a good helping of the chicken noodle soup into a bowl, then made some more tea.

Moments later, Gakupo headed up the steps and down the hall, staring at the soup intently. "Kaito-kun, it's homemade because the stuff in the can is so gross. Enjoy!" He smiled sweetly at Kaito and set the bowl on the nightstand along with the tea, bowed, then went to the door.

"Wait…I don't want to be alone…"Kaito looked serious, staring hard at Gakupo and his long hair which was now his second favorite color; purple. "I know everyone left, and we're alone…so…why not converse with me and enjoy my company?" Kaito patted the bed beside him and scooted over.

'You better not get me sick kid…," was all Gakupo thought with a blank stare, but headed back over to the bed and laid in bed with him, covering them both up and grabbing the bowl of soup. "Eat. The more you eat, the better you'll feel…not all at once though, because then you'll just vomit it back up." What was he rambling on about? He never rambled, let alone say more than a few words to the other Vocaloids!

Kaito took the bowl from him and ate happily. He kept the compliments coming after each bite, truly enjoying it with his entire heart, and not only because it was probably the most delicious soup he had eaten in his life, but because Gakupo made it…it was special…and at this rate, with Gakupo's tender caring, Kaito was sure to feel better within a few days!

A while passed of conversing and joking, when finally Gakupo fanned himself with his hand, then stripped them of covers. That was a bad idea…because Kaito…was only in his boxers…

"I'M SO SORRY KAITO-SAN! I-…I didn't know!" Quickly, the purple-headed samurai Vocaloid covered Kaito back up and sprung out of bed, truly surprised. Kaito laughed and pushed the covers off again. "It's completely fine…I'm burning up hot anyways…"

'Oh, yes you are you burning up, hot, sexy, Kaito…wait…what? What the hell…I'm a man, and he's a man…and…I like big breasts and vagina! I'm not a fag…but…Kaito looks…so…beautiful…I never thought a man could be beautiful…'


	3. Alone With Kaito 3

(First off, I am sorry for not updating/writing for about a month! I'm sorry! O/O I've been unmotivated, and mostly busy with my new job. As for now, I'll warn everyone before an event such as this happens again, okay? If I CAN anyways. Enjoy! J Intentions of shounen ai are included here.)

After about a week, Kaito was feeling better and began to move about the house more and more each day.  
>"Thanks to Gakupo-sama, I was able to heal from my cold very quickly! He may be magic because he made me fresh chicken noodle and vegetable soup daily with tea, which seemed to make me feel 100 times better each day until I became all better on this day. So I say, thank you….Gakupo…"Kaito looked admiringly at Gakupo, his wine glass raised over a plate of steak and shrimp. Miku, Rin, Lin, and Gakupo raised their glasses.<br>Gakupo smiled back admiringly and bowed his head. "Time to eat!" He said in Japanese, then picked up his fork and knife, then gently cut into the tender meat, which Kaito had made…perfectly of course. Once the tender, juicy, flavorful meat touched his tongue, he shut his eyes like a cute Japanese schoolgirl admiring her boyfriend's cooking and made a sound of appreciation. "Mmm! Oishiiiiiii!"

None of them had the slightest clue what the Japanese samurai-Vocaloid had just said, and gave each other blank looks, pausing all actions. A bit embarrassed, Gakupo smiled and laughed. "It means delicious, or good…um…I should teach everyone Japanese because I speak it so much…besides, everyone gives me weird looks when I randomly spurt out my native language."  
>The Vocaloids agreed and ate heartily, enjoying every moment-and bite of the delicious food that Chef Kaito made-with each other.<p>

When nightfall came, and everyone went to bed, Gakupo went to Kaito's room and knocked. The blue-haired boy answered with a sleepy grin, in his blue briefs and a skin-tight white T-shirt. Weird night clothing, but Gakupo didn't ask questions.  
>"Um…I was wondering if you need anything before you go to bed, or in the middle of the night?" In the middle of the night? What the hell was Gakupo thinking? "I mean…if you wake up during the night…I'm not awake all night…I…damn it." He looked down and turned to leave.<br>"Sure…sometimes, I wake up and just sit in bed, the curtains drawn back, and I watch the moon…the breeze…the stars…I notice small things like the movement of the moon every five minutes. If you want, you could…come to my room and sit with me, around…2am? How's that sound?" Kaito slid on a pair of loose pajama pants with blue headphones on them and smiled at Gakupo.  
>At 2am? It sounded sort of like a welcome to come snuggle in with Kaito in his bed…with him…which, it actually was. Odd…but he didn't deny the weird offer and nodded gently. "Alright. I'm more of a night-time person anyways. 2 it is…'night Kaito. Sweet dreams." Gakupo waved and began walking away, hearing the door shut gently and Kaito sigh…almost…happily? He smiled to himself and smoothed out his purple kimono with white lilies on it, and headed to his room, taking his ponytail out of his hair before laying down to sleep…for a while at least. He found it hard to though, with the thought of being alone in Kaito's bed with Kaito was going to happen in a few hours.<p>


	4. I'll Teach Him 4

(I am soooo lazy! I need to write more damn it! I just get lazy-tendencies, and then NOTHING comes out of me for a long while…but here is chapter 4!)

His eyes had been glued to the alarm clock for about an hour now, just waiting for it to go off quietly at 2am because he had put the alarm on. Gakupo was a bit too excited for stargazing, wasn't he? Naw...he didn't think so. When it did go off, Gakupo turned it off immediately and climbed out of bed, pulled his long purple hair over his right shoulder and combed through it gently. After wards, he headed to Kaito's room and knocked gently.

From inside, Kaito was sitting in bed cross-legged in the dark, staring at the stars with the curtains drawn back, a slight warm summer breeze moving them every now and then to and fro. When the samurai opened the door slightly, he looked at him and smiled. "Just on time...come on in." He waved for him to come and sit on his bed with the blue silk sheets and silk pillows. Gakupo shut the door very quietly and sat next to him, leaning against him just slightly to see where Kaito was looking.

The moon was a crescent, and stars surrounded it and dotted the entire sky. Their eyes lit up as a shooting-star crossed the sky in a purple-blue streak of light and wonder. Gakupo watched the moon move across the sky for hours in silence with Kaito, entranced and completely happy to be with Kaito. Only when Kaito moved did Gakupo stir and look at him. "Gakupo? I know I shouldn't ask this, but…before you moved in with the other Vocaloids…did you have a girlfriend or anything when you moved here from Japan?"

Gakupo looked at him with sparkling starlit eyes and shook his head no. "I…never did. I was quite the loner. I still am I think…at least of this group…Kaito? Do you think I'll ever meet anyone worth while?" Kaito gave him a slight smile and nodded, petting Gakupo's hair gently, then he began braiding the ends of the long threads of the purple hair together. "I do…I mean, I found somebody when we first began as Vocaloids…but, it was another man."

His heart began to beat faster and he smiled. "You're gay? Or…bisexual, or…what?" Gakupo averted his eyes, embarrassed by asking Kaito such a question. With a sigh, Kaito nodded. "Bisexual…but only because my ex boyfriend truly hurt me, and bruised my heart. He cheated with my best friend at the time, which was Miku. Yes…our Miku. But…I forgave her, but not him. She said he had made her…which is rape, isn't it?"

Gakupo didn't know what to say…sure it was rape, but only if Miku didn't want to, and if she fought against him. "Sort of…but, as long as you're okay now…then that's all that should matter, right?" "Wrong…I'm sorry Gakupo, but you've never been more wrong in your entire life…I'll never heal. Enough about me…"Kaito grabbed a pillow from the head of his bed and held it in his lap, ashamed he had admitted his secret to Gakupo, a man that he truly looked up to.

The purple haired man reached out and pet Kaito's hair sweetly. "Just…try to move on. I know it's hard…and I know you don't want to because you're scared, but…you don't have to be…we're all with you…"

'We're all with you…' Gakupo would never know how much those words meant to Kaito. With a smile, Kaito laid down and curled up on his side. "Gakupo, you really…aren't that bad. I kind of judge you daily because I'm judgmental about people…I can't help it. But, you know what? I found out that you're a good man, and that I would like to spend time with you sometime to loosen you up! One question too by the way…" Gakupo smiled as much as he could, then began to laugh at himself. "Yes?"

"Are you really a samurai?" Kaito felt stupid for asking an obvious question. Gakupo laughed and nodded. "Really…I'm just the modern type…true samurai are in clans and are in the past." Kaito nodded and stared at him. "Have you ever wondered…why we've never done a duet together yet?" "You said you had just one question…but, no I don't."

With a nod, Kaito got under the covers. "You're welcome to sleep in here if you want. I mean, I'm not coming onto you or anything…I just get lonely sometimes." Gakupo crawled under the covers after slow movements to get to the head of the bed, and stared at Kaito, face to face with him. They smiled at the same time, Kaito's arms encircling Gakupo's waist and pulling him into him, so that Gakupo's head was in the nape of his neck. Gakupo's eyes went wide and he gasped quietly, his breath pausing. He soon accepted it and smiled slightly, hugging Kaito back and shutting his eyes. Little did he know that Kaito was just being protective and loving to Gakupo since Gakupo was so used to protecting and had never been loved before. He would show him these things and Gakupo would learn.


	5. Simplicity Is Bliss 5

The sun bore a new day upon the Vocaloids through the thin-curtained windows that belonged to Kaito. The golden warm rays crept slowly up the two Vocalist's bodies until it began to shine in their eyes blindingly, even if their eyes were closed. Gakupo opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the new brightness that belonged to the day and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He shut his eyes and turned his head towards where Kaito lay, sleeping, and opened them again with a sigh. For a moment, he sat completely still, then laid back down and watched Kaito sleep for a few seconds before the blue-haired vocalist opened his eyes and scared Gakupo.

"Ohayo-Gozaimasu Kaito-san...ogen-...oh...I forgot that I'm not in Japan anymore..." He smiled at the younger boy and sat up again, stretching this time with a quiet yawn he managed to almost stifle. Kaito followed his lead and sat up as well, looking out of the window at the lit up garden that lay behind the Vocaloid house. "It's fine...I won't deny you of your pleasures. Say...how about breakfast in the garden? It seems like Meiko and Miku have already taken to the patio...besides, the scent of flowers makes me...happy..." He smiled, remembering when his mother would bring him home a flower from her journey each day to the store and back. It was a simple pleasure, but a pleasure none-the-less.

Gakupo got out of Kaito's bed and made the side he had slept on. His purple hair hung down his back, flowing and perfect, as if he hadn't slept on it at all. Once his side was made, Gakupo looked at Kaito and watched him in silence, hoping Kaito wouldn't notice-or mind. Kaito remained silent and kept staring out of the window until he took a few steps towards it and opened it, poking his head out and sighing in happiness. "Good morning ladies...if you don't mind, Gakupo and I are going to have breakfast in the garden if you wish to join us~"

'Join us?" Gakupo withered a bit, expecting the girls to say they would join them. Instead, Miku shook her head no and shouted up to Kaito a reject of the offer. "No thanks! We're about to go visit someone. Thank you Kaito, anyways!" She waved and got up. Meiko followed her lead and smiled at Miku. "You may be young, but you know the heart of a teenager well...it's a good idea to let them bond...after all, I think they secretly like each other."

Gakupo may have seemed calm on the outside, but he was smiling widely on the inside. "Then breakfast it is? Just us?" Kaito shut the window and turned to him, walking past him to his closet, and nodded. "Yeah! Mind if I change into something more...comfortable?" Gakupo felt a very light tint of pink brush his cheeks with color. "Um...no...I mean...no, you can change...it's your room after all, and I'm only here to ma-," "Alright." Kaito grabbed a white wife-beater and a pair of ripped denim jeans from the shelf in his closet and came out, undressing and pulling the clothing on calmly. He would never know the tension that flew through Gakupo's veins, and how he wanted to touch the milky skin that belonged to Kaito.

Gakupo looked around and slowly pulled his hair into a ponytail, avoiding Kaito's stare. "How did it get so long?" Gakupo's thoughts were interrupted by Kaito's comment. "My hair? I don't...know really...I just take really good care of it and brush it a lot...um...can I change in here as well?" He knew he shouldn't tease Kaito as Kaito had teased him, but he just wanted to be revengeful. With a shrug, Kaito sat on the end of his bed and pulled on a navy blue zip-up hoodie and crossed his legs, waiting. Gakupo went to his room and grabbed his "relaxation" clothes, which were a t-shirt, sunglasses, jeans, and tennis-shoes. He came back and turned his back to Kaito, feeling a bit shy now that he noticed those blue eyes staring at him and watching his every move. He revealed his toned muscles to the boy and dressed, also revealing his lack of underwear.

'So he goes commando...hm...'Kaito thought, just watching intently at the samurai's every move. Once Gakupo finished dressing, Gakupo put the sunglasses on top of his head and stepped in front of Kaito, looking down at him as the boy looked up at him. A moment of silent tension was shared between both men as Kaito rose and looked at Gakupo's sunglasses. "Very...classy. I didn't think you knew how to dress honestly...besides dressing as your cosplay..."

Gakupo smiled and patted Kaito's head gently, admiring his humor and ignorance. "I thought the same about you...come..." He walked out of the room and downstairs, Kaito not far behind. Kaito went into the kitchen and had Gakupo help him make scrambled eggs, fresh orange juice, sausage links, and pancakes. They both made a plate of the delicious food and went to the garden, sitting in the white metal lawn furniture and putting their plates, glasses, and silverware on the metal table. Gakupo put his hands together and thanked Kaito, and bowed his head. "Itadakimasu..." Kaito smiled and looked at a nearby rose bush of white roses and nodded back at him. "Eat-a-doggy-mass..."

Gakupo went wide eyed and laughed loudly, going red-faced at the language barrier between the two, and how Kaito had translated it to how he thought it sounded. "It sounds like you said to eat a dog's poop! Kaito, repeat...closely... ee-tuh-dah-key-mas." Kaito smiled back and repeated, "ee-tuh-dah-key-mas...?" "Good! That means, "to receive," which means to begin eating. Your stomach will receive food. You're humorous, Kaito-san...where do you get it?" Gakupo picked up his chopsticks and began eating, his attention fully on the blue-haired boy. "Well...I guess one has to be able to have humor in order to live...am I right?" Kaito followed Gakupo's action and began eating, but with a fork.

After they ate, they took their dirty dishes inside, teamed together and did the dishes, then went into the garden again, this time to walk among the flowers and talk. "So...do you like the house Gakupo? I know you've lived here for a bit now, but...I never really got to talk to you one-on-one..." Kaito shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking, not expecting an answer really. "I do...I love nature. I love life...don't you?" Kaito nodded and stopped walking, staring at the white roses. Even though the garden was full of every flower and color one could think of, the most plain and simple flowers stopped Kaito in his tracks. Maybe it meant Kaito was plain and simple, or maybe it meant he was pure-hearted. Whatever the reason was, Gakupo gently touched Kaito's shoulder and stared at the roses with him. "Why do simple things fascinate you Kaito?"

The boy looked at the older man and shrugged. "I guess...because I myself am plain? Or, I do not require one to be anything but plain when they wish to be with me...that's how I think it's supposed to be anyways...they should be their self...and never try to impress me with more than what they can do. Does that make sense? I feel like I'm delusional..." Gakupo understood completely. He had a lot of experience with people who thought that Gakupo was the type of man only to love you if you could impress him. They were wrong. Simplicity and purity is what Gakupo had always wanted in a person, but could never find.


	6. Matryoshka 6

Gakupo had to be sneaky...he didn't want to be caught putting a rose on Kaito's pillow. That would give the other Vocaloids something to make fun of Gakupo for-that Gakupo had a "thing" for Kaito. It wasn't common at all for any of the Vocaloids to date one another, because it was strictly work, housemates, and then friends. To Gakupo, it never made any sense. What if one of the Vocaloids were to date another Vocaloid? Would it cause a scandal?

He laid the white rose gently on Kaito's pillow and snuck out of the room as quickly as he had entered. Upon setting foot outside of the door, Gakupo heard footsteps coming up the nearby stairs. His heart began pounding and he darted into his room, the closest thing to haven he could find to save himself from embarrassment.

Kaito entered his own room, setting down his glasses on the nightstand and laid on the bed, gently crushing the delicate rose under his head, but not to the point of killing it. "Oh!" He raised it just as quickly as he had put it on the pillow and picked up the white rose, knowing immediately who had given it to him. He smiled to himself and held it close, gently, and inhaled the beautiful scent with admiration. How sweet could Gakupo be? Only Kaito and Gakupo would know the true intensity between the two male Vocaloids.

Gakupo came down to dinner later in the evening and sat by Kaito, acting normal as if nothing had happened. "How was your day after our breakfast in the garden Kaito-san?" Kaito looked up at the samurai and smiled. "Purely fun...and normal." He acted as if he didn't receive a gift of any kind, which had Gakupo wondering why he wasn't acting upon it. Instead of revealing himself, Gakupo looked at the dinner Kaito had made, said his thanks, and began eating, following the lead of the other Vocaloids.

After dinner was finished, everyone went their separate ways—either into their rooms, or elsewhere in the house. Gakupo helped Kaito do the dishes, not saying a word to him about anything that could conjure up revelation. Kaito thought about the rose and how he had inhaled it's beautiful scent, then thought of Gakupo and how he thought Gakupo smelled...maybe of roses? Maybe not. He dared to get caught and leaned closer to Gakupo, sniffing nonchalantly at Gakupo's chest. Gakupo didn't seem to notice,or mind if he did notice, and kept doing the dishes.

Tea, fruit, and roses! That was what Gakupo smelled like, and a bit of cologne that Kaito recognized, but couldn't name at that point and time. He smiled to himself and drained the dish water, wiped the counters and the sink out, and turned to Gakupo. "Did you hear? We're doing a duet together of "Matryoshka". I hear it's sort of weird, and we get to wear hoodies and weird face paint. What do you think?"

Gakupo looked at the ceiling for a brief moment, then back at Kaito, smiling. "It...sounds fun. Isn't that a Russian word?" "I believe so, yes..." Kaito dried his hands off and handed Gakupo the hand towel, brushing their fingers together for a second. They exchanged a glance of recognition and discussed it more before heading off to bed.

The next day, the recording of Matryoshka and the filming of it occurred at the local studio. Gakupo kept pulling at his hoodie and rolling his shoulders, a bit uncomfortable really. Filming and recording went smoothly, both male Vocaloids really getting into it and making a wonderful production, acting crazy and then leaning in close to almost kiss in the end, but just staring at each other intently.

Gakupo backed away slowly after the camera cut short and hid his face in his hood, embarrassed. "Um...it...was good...a bit different than what I usually do, but...good." Kaito laughed at him for being so shy and patted him on the back. "We're crazy matryoshkas..." "What does that even mean...?" Gakupo tilted his head and twirled his purple hair gently between his fingers as he thought hard. "Matroyshka...is...the Russian stacking dolls...aren't they? H-Hey! Don't play with my hair...you'll get your face-paint on it!" Gakupo hadn't even noticed that Kaito had began to put the face-paint in Gakupo's hair, trying out the color black for a better vision of him in black hair. "Purple IS your color...never change it." "I...don't believe in dyes...remember? I believe in purity." Kaito smiled slowly. "Like the rose...I saved it..."

Gakupo felt his cheeks flush as Kaito kept playing with his hair, visions of white mixed with purple and blue mixing together in his vision. Purple and blue were next to each other on the color-wheel, and to make purple, you had to put red(love) into blue. Maybe it meant that Kaito needed his love in order for Gakupo to live, let alone breathe.


End file.
